A generator system for an aircraft may include three separate brushless generators, namely, a permanent magnet generator (PMG), an exciter, and a main generator. The PMG includes permanent magnets on its rotor. When the PMG rotates, AC currents are induced in stator windings of the PMG. These AC currents are typically fed to a regulator or a control device, which in turn outputs a DC current. This DC current next is provided to stator windings of the exciter. As the rotor of the exciter rotates, three phases of AC current are typically induced in the rotor windings. Rectifier circuits that rotate with the rotor of the exciter rectify this three-phase AC current, and the resulting DC currents are provided to the rotor windings of the main generator. Finally, as the rotor of the main generator rotates, three phases of AC current are typically induced in its stator, and this three-phase AC output can then be provided to a load such as, for example, an aircraft electrical system.
The AC output from the generator may be supplied from stator output leads, via one or more terminal assemblies. The terminal assemblies may consist of feed-throughs that extend through the generator housing, and are coupled to the stator output leads within the generator housing and to a terminal block assembly outside of the generator housing. Insulators and seals may be used with the feed-throughs to electrically insulate the feed-throughs from the housing and to provide a sufficiently leak-tight seal around the feed-throughs, respectively.
In some cases, the feed-throughs are coupled to the stator output leads and the terminal block assembly by a relatively high temperature brazing process. During this process, the insulators and seals may be protected with one or more heat sinks to reduce the likelihood of component degradation and/or failure from exposure to the heat. Thus, some feed-throughs are relatively large in size in order to allow an effective connection to a heat sink during the brazing process. Even with heat sinks installed during the brazing process, the insulators and seals are still damaged in some instances. Moreover, after the feed-throughs are installed, various testing may still have to be performed to verify proper electrical and mechanical performance, which can increase costs. In addition, repairing feed-throughs installed in this manner can be time consuming and complex, increasing repair costs.
Hence, there is a need for a terminal assembly that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a terminal assembly and installation method that does not result in significant component damage or failure during installation, and/or does not require significant amounts of verification testing after installation, and/or allows for comparatively easy and less time consuming repairs, and is therefore less costly as compared to present assemblies. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.